


blue pancakes

by fluteandguqin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluteandguqin/pseuds/fluteandguqin
Summary: It's a beautiful, quiet winter morning and Nico scares the shit out of Percy.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	blue pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> for my favourite buba <3

It was a quiet winter morning. The snow coating the rooftops glimmered in the faint sun. The air smelled like ozone when he opened the window. Light fog obscured his vision. Percy was on the couch, enjoying a cup of hot chocolate.

Nico was nowhere to be found, even though Percy had fallen asleep beside him the previous night.

Percy wasn’t worried. Nico had the tendency to disappear and reappear in the oddest of moments.

And today was no different.

“I’m home!”

Nico’s voice scared Percy out of his skin. He had not come in through the door. He emerged from the shadows, holding some shopping bags.

“By the gods, Nico!” Percy exclaimed. “Seriously, can you use the door next time?”

Nico pouted. “I didn’t feel like walking in the snow.”

Sure enough, Nico was dressed very lightly. He had his usual aviator’s jacket on, but when he took his jacket off Percy saw that he only had a band tee underneath, one that he borrowed from Percy.

He went to the kitchen to leave the bags. “You had no groceries,” Nico called out from the other room. “I wanted to make you pancakes.”

Percy perked up. “Blue pancakes?”

Nico popped out from the kitchen. “Blue, of course.”

Before he had the chance to go back in, Percy opened his arms. “Come here.”

Nico was caught off-guard. “I need to—”

“Come here,” Percy repeated, softly.

Nico padded over, feet dragging. He sat down beside Percy, who wrapped him up in a blanket. “You  _ are  _ aware it’s December, right? Where’s your hoodie?”

Nico looked up. “You know I only wear your hoodies.”

Percy shook his head with a smile. “How are you feeling?”

Nico scrunched up his nose. “It was just one jump, Percy, I’m fine.”

“But you shouldn’t shadowtravel too often. You know—”

Nico waved his hand. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.”

“Neeks?”

He looked up. Percy pressed his lips to Nico’s, catching him by surprise. Immediately, his pale cheeks dusted pink.

“F-Fine. I won’t shadowtravel too much…”

Percy grinned and hugged him.

“By the way? Since when do you cook?” He asked.

“Oh, I’ve been teaching myself. Besides, how did you think I made it on my own all that time?”

Percy didn’t let go of Nico. They were fine. They were both fine. They were in their apartment, together, and safe. But he still couldn’t help saying,

“You don’t have to make it on your own anymore, Neeks. You’ve got me. Okay?”

Nico nodded, curling up a little. “I know… I know.” Maybe Percy was imagining, but Nico sounded like he needed to hear that.

Percy kissed his forehead. “Enough of that. Where are those pancakes?”

“I haven’t made them yet!” Nico said through a laugh.

“Then let’s do it!” Percy stood, pulling Nico up with him. The blanket stayed on the couch and the two made their way into the kitchen.


End file.
